Cuatro años no son nada
by Magi-chan xD
Summary: Toramaru volvió y Yukka es una completa malcriada. - ¡Yo soy Yukka, estoy acá!   - Está equivocada señorita - responde Toramaru


**Konnichi wa mina! Traigo un fic algo ¿raro? No lo sé… **

**Quiero aclarar algo: este fic se me ocurrió el 25/01, para dejar claro que leí en una página web que Toramaru y Osamu podría ser uno de los malos en IE Go, ayudantes de Ishido. Repentinamente se me vino la idea a la cabeza y no pude dejar de escribir. Así que si por alguna de esas casualidades, mi info estaba errada, gomen!**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-baka. Si fuera mío, Endo le metería los cuernos a Natsumi con Goenji! . **

––––– _X –––––_

Me mirás, mirás a mi onii-chan, preguntás _¿Por qué?_ Ishido no te responde nada. Cerrás los ojos rendido. Te saco la lengua burlándome ¿y qué si tengo 18 años? Todavía soy una chiquilina, creo que Ishido me consintió demasiado los últimos años. Mirás a Osamu preguntándote _¿Por qué no él?_ Mmm… no lo sé, mi onii-chan dijo me acompañarías vos y listo. Yo quiero ir de compras y vos me tenés que acompañar porque Ishido te lo manda. ¿Por qué manda a su mano derecha a que me acompañe a ir de compras? No tengo la más mínima idea. Menos idea tengo de porque viniste a aliarte con mi onii-chan… a veces no te entiendo…

––––– _X –––––_

Vamos en tu auto. Tienes la mirada triste ¿Qué te pasa? Desde que volviste de Europa no hablamos como los amigos que éramos antes de que te fueras a jugar al exterior. Por más que sea una malcriada, te sigo queriendo.

– Tora-kun ¿Qué te pasa? – te pregunto con apenas un hilito de voz.

– Extraño a Yukka-chan señorita – me respondes sin siquiera mirarme.

Un momento, un momento Utsunomya Toramaru, ¡Yo soy Yukka!

– Em… Tora-kun, estoy acá… yo soy Yukka – te respondo tranquila y dándolo por obvio.

Frenás en seco. Si no fuera por el cinturón de seguridad, yo me abría golpeado fuertemente la cabeza, al igual que vos. Apoyas tu cabeza sobre el volante del auto, pareces… ¿rendido? Luego de un momento, levantas la vista para hablarme.

– ¿Está segura? ¿Segura de que acá se encuentra mi amiga de hace cuatro años? ¿Aquella que me regaló una sonrisa cuando me fui a Europa y me juró que nunca iba a cambiar? Creo que está equivocada señorita – me decís mirándome a los ojos.

¿A vos que te importa? ¿Qué te importa eso? Vos sos el empleado de mi onii-san y tenés que hacer lo que él te diga. ¡No estás para recriminar mi conducta! Si cambié fue por mi onii-san.

– ¡Vos no sos nadie para decidir si soy o no soy la misma Yukka! – te grito con los ojos llorosos.

– Dejar mi vida por una malcriada, soy un completo baka… – suspirás.

– ¿Qué decís Tora-kun? – te pregunto sorprendida.

Sacás pie del freno y seguís conduciendo sin responderme. Me pongo a mirar por la ventanilla. Una lágrima se me escapa. _"Llevame a mi casa" _ digo secándome la mejilla. Te sorprendés pero aceptas. Me siento triste. Hace cuatro años que no cruzábamos palabra y cuando lo hacemos, discutimos. Y todo por mi culpa. Yo soy la baka.

––––– _X –––––_

Llegamos a mi casa, me bajo y te bajás conmigo.

– Toramaru-san, no hace falta que te bajes, sé como caminar del auto a la puerta de mi casa – te recrimino.

– Yukka-san, Ishido me dijo que me quede con usted hasta las ocho de la noche que es a la hora que él volvería del trabajo, no cree que usted este a salvo por los problemas del Sector V – me decís acompañándome a la puerta de mi casa.

– Está bien… – acepto.

Entramos. Voy a mi cuarto para cambiarme el uniforme. Me doy cuenta de que todo el camino (por lo poco que hablamos) me trataste de usted. Apenas me cambio, bajo al living. Noto que estás viendo las fotos que hay en una repisa. Te toco el hombro para que te des vuelta. Me mirás y te quedás como un bobo.

– Em… Toramaru-san, ¿Qué pasa? – te pregunto sorprendida.

– Etto… nada Yukka-san, nada – me balbuceás sonrojado.

– ¡Te pusiste colorado! – exclamo al ver cómo te pusiste ¿será por mi ropa? Pero no me puse nada wuau, una musculosa rosada y un short de jean.

– Deje de decir tonterías Yukka-san. ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntas esquivando mi mirada.

– ¿Por qué me tratás de usted? – le pregunté sentándome en el sillón – sentate – le ofrecí.

– ¿Por qué cambió? – me preguntás sin sentarte.

Me quedo pensando un rato. Realmente no sé qué contestarte. Supongo que antes no era tan malcriada como ahora. Mi papá me ponía los puntos, pero mi onii-san me deja hacer lo que se me dé la reverenda gana. Creo que por eso cambié, pero no estoy segura.

– ¿Ve? Eso no tiene una respuesta segura, al igual que su pregunta. Supongo que la trato de usted porque es la onee-san de Ishido-sempai. Siento que ya no somos amigos – me decís volviendo a mirar la repisa y fijás tu mirada en una foto en especial: en la que estamos vos y yo el día que terminé la primaria.

– No digas eso, Tora-kun, yo quiero seguir siendo tu amiga, como era antes – te confieso subiendo las piernas arriba del sillón, abrazándome a mí misma.

– Pues yo creo que eso no es posible…

––––– _X –––––_

Ya hace dos horas que estás en mi casa, yo me dormí en el sillón pero vos me llevaste hasta mi cuarto y raramente te quedaste allí, viéndome dormir. Todavía no sé qué es lo que te pasa Toramaru, realmente ya no sos el mismo chico de hace cuatro años. Extraño los momentos en que jugábamos juntos al fútbol, cuando salíamos a caminar por ahí. Extraño ser tu amiga Toramaru, es la verdad.

Y, aunque suene extraño, creo que te amo.

Es algo apresurado, pero desde que volviste, me siento extraña, me siento mal por discutir con vos, me siento feliz por que estés ahora a mi lado, me siento herida por lo que me dijiste, me siento tonta por lo que te grite, me siento… rara.

Y sí, también se que sos mayor que yo, pero son solo cuatro años ¿es mucha diferencia? Capaz que cuando éramos chicos sí, pero ahora que ya somos grandes, parece que no es tanta la diferencia.

A ver Utsunomia Toramaru, ¿Por qué te aliaste con mi onii-san? Sé que tengo que estar del lado de él, pero yo sé que lo que él está haciendo está muy mal ¿controlar el fútbol? ¿Cómo alguna vez lo hicieron Kageyama y Garshield? Vos no sos de esas personas. No sé por qué estas de lado de mi onii-san, vos sos bueno, nunca creí que alguien como vos estaría de lado de Ishido, me hacía a todo el mundo menos a vos (y claro, a Endo) de lado de mi onii-san. ¿Qué más da? Es la realidad y tengo que acostumbrarme a aceptar lo bueno con lo malo ¿o no? Aunque todavía no le veo el lado bueno a esto…

Otra de mis dudas es ¿Por qué me dijiste que eras un baka por dejar tu vida por una malcriada? Realmente no se qué fue lo que quisiste decir muy bien. Quiere decir ¿Qué dejaste tu vida por mí? No lo puedo creer… no me entra en la cabeza por qué rayos dijiste eso…

––––– _X –––––_

– Tora-kun… – digo despacito para no despertarte.

–… – nada.

Te dormiste en mi escritorio, supongo que debes estar muy cansado, trabajar con Goenji, digo, Ishido es muy agotador. Apuesto que hace más de una noche que no dormís. Apenas tuviste tiempo, te dormiste por el cansancio.

Despacio, y con la poca fuerza que tengo, te logro acostar en mi cama. Igual van a ser las siete de la tarde, dentro de una hora vendrá mi onii-san y vos te vas a poder ir a tu casa. Lo que sí noto, es que tenés el sueño muy pesado, de mi escritorio a mi cama y sigues dormido.

Ahora soy yo la tonta que te queda mirando mientras vos dormís.

¿Se siente felicidad cuando estás enamorada de alguien?

Pues yo creo que sí, porque ahora por el simple hecho de verte dormir, me estoy sonrojando. Tengo ganas de acostarme al lado tuyo, decirte gomen una y otra vez y quedarme abrazadita a tu lado.

Un momento…

Creo haber dicho que tienes el sueño muy pesado ¿verdad? A ver, tal vez me pueda acostar un ratito al lado tuyo y ni cuenta te des. Hace mucho que no siento tus tibios abrazos.

Sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento brusco, trato de acomodarme al lado tuyo. Se ve que te agarró calor, porque te quitaste el saco y la corbata. Se siente bien estar de nuevo a tu lado. Sin querer, me duermo yo también.

––––– _X –––––_

– Yukka-san, Yukka-san, despiértese – escucho tu linda voz que me llama.

– ¿Qué pasa Tora-kun? – pregunto medio dormida. Yo tampoco pude dormir bien las últimas noche.

– Dijo Ishido-sempai que no va a venir a dormir porque tiene mucho trabajo y quiere que me quede con usted para cuidarla si no es molestia – me decís tratando de salir de debajo de mí.

– Hai, hai, hai ¿para eso me despertaste? – te recrimino volviéndome a acostar en tu pecho.

– ¿Puede salir de arriba mío? – me preguntás sonrojado.

– Etto, claro. Es que te vi dormido y bueno… – trato de excusarme con mis mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza.

– No hay problema Yukka-san…

––––– _X –––––_

¿Cómo te avisó mi onii-chan que no iba a venir a dormir de nuevo? Supongo que te habrá llamado mientras dormía… eso quiere decir que estuviste despierto pero aún así, no te molestaste por sacarme de encima de vos. Muestro una gran sonrisa al suponer que mi descubrimiento sea cierto.

– ¿Yukka-san? ¿De qué se ríe? – me preguntás mientras me ayudas a hacer la tarea de la preparatoria. La del último año siempre es la más difícil.

– No de nada Tora-kun, de nada.

– Entonces siga haciendo la tarea.

– Dejame de tratar de usted… – te ordeno.

Mirás para otro lado, tratando de esquivarme.

Tengo las tontas ganas de abalanzarme sobre vos y comerte todo a besos. Pero si lo hago va a quedar mal ¿ne? Pero ¿Qué tiene? No hay nadie en la casa y vos sos muy bueno guardando secretos.

Me acerco despacito a tu silla y te abrazo por la espalda. Cierro los ojos para escuchar tu queja. Pero nada.

Doy la vuelta y me siento sobre vos. Te vuelvo a abrazar. Esta vez, ya no es un abrazo infantil, es un abrazo de amor, de necesidad… necesidad de vos, te necesito. Me correspondés al abrazo. Me escondo en tus brazos. Empiezo a llorar. ¿Por qué lloro? Porque me siento una completa baka al haberte decepcionado.

––––– _X –––––_

– Gomen, gomen, gomen por haberte decepcionado… yo… gomen… – no sé cómo diablos disculparme.

– Yukka, no llores, onegai… – me abrazas más fuerte.

Juro que te amo, que estoy arrepentida por haberte decepcionado. No sé como rayos hacer para demostrarte que de verdad estoy arrepentida.

– No vine de Europa para verte llorar – me declarás

– ¿Qué quisiste decir hoy a la tarde cuando me dijiste que dejaste tu vida por una malcriada? – te pregunto mientras me secas las lágrimas con una mano.

– Te amo Yukka, por eso volví de Europa… te extrañaba… – me susurrás al oído.

No me quiero separar más de vos… nuestro abrazo se hizo más profundo. Tu fragancia, tu calor… te amo Tora-kun, gomenen, no tengo otra cosa para decir.

– Decime Yukka ¿vos creés que yo dejaría Europa para tan solo aliarme con tu onii-san? Mi principal razón sos vos. Sos lo que más me importa – me seguís susurrando al oído.

– Arigatou Tora-kun… te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo… – otra cosa no puedo decir en este momento.

Lentamente, me tomas del mentón y me besas. Cuanto deseaba sentir tus labios… tus caricias… esos delicados labios tuyos… me encantas Toramaru, ¿Qué más querés que te diga?

Tal vez sea una completa malcriada, pero vos vas a estar ahí siempre para ponerme los puntos, para decirme cual es el mejor camino…

Nos paramos y me acaricias las mejillas.

– Serás una malcriada, pero sos MI malcriada, que eso quede claro – me decís para tomarme de la cintura.

– Tuya, solo tuya… eso tenelo por seguro.

Te vuelvo a abrazar, nos besamos. Un simple roce de labios me hace tan feliz, no te imaginás cuanto. Siento como tus manos se apoderan de mi cuerpo… como no solo besas mi boca, sino que empezás a besar todo mi ser… quiero ser tuya.

– Yukka, ¿estás segura de esto? Soy más grande que vos… – me decís mirándome a los ojos como si me leyeras la mente.

– No es tanta la diferencia… cuatro años no son nada… quiero estar con vos… – te digo rodeando tu cuello con mis brazos, haciendo puntitas de pie para alcanzarte – solo con vos, quiero ser tuya.

Te convencí (como si mucho te hubieras resistido…). Va a ser una noche larga… vas a ser el primero y espero que el único. Te amo Toramaru, aunque sea cuatro años mayor…

––––– _X –––––_

**¿Cómo estuvo? Horrible, malo, feo, pasable? Fantásticamente kawaii? No lo creo…**

**Por favor, déjenme un review con su opinión sobre esta pareja! Xq tengo ganitas de escribir otro fic sobre ellos dos juntos!**


End file.
